It is difficult and often impossible for certain handicapped persons to fasten and tie a rope to objects. The problem can arise in physically as well as mentally handicapped persons. Mentally handicapped individuals often have difficulty in learning elementary techniques of simple rope tieing. Physically handicapped individuals, especially those who may have lost an arm and/or fingers, are simply often physically unable to tie a knot. Fully competent and capable persons will occasionally be placed under circumstances wherein it is desirable or necessary to use a knotting device which may be easily tightened and fastened onto an object with one hand or lesser physical abilities. Although there has existed a need for a simple device which may effectively be roped and tied to an object, the fulfillment of this need has remained essentially unchanged.